1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for examining a state of the tear layer of an examinee's eye and more particularly to an ophthalmic apparatus for examining (measuring) dry eye symptoms.
2. Description of Related Art
An ophthalmic apparatus for quantitatively examining (measuring) dry eye symptoms has been proposed by, for example, Japanese Patent unexamined publication No. 2000-287930. This ophthalmic apparatus projects illumination light to an examinee's eye and photographs (picks up) an interference image due to interference between light reflected by the surface of an oil layer (film) which is the uppermost surface layer (film) of a tear layer (film) on a cornea and light reflected by the rear files of the oil layer to obtain a grade value indicating the dry eye symptom from its light intensity.
However, because interference stripes (fringes) of diversified (various) colors appear on the photographed interference image depending on the state of the tear layer, the dry eye symptom cannot be examined (measured) appropriately if the light intensity is simply referred to without considering these colors.